1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus having a contact image sensor (CIS) in an image reader unit is known. The CIS is generally arranged in a position along a document feeding path in the apparatus with a reading surface thereof facing the feeding path. Therefore, the CIS may be arranged on a frame of the apparatus with the other (non-reading) surface attached to the frame. When the CIS is installed in the apparatus, a worker may access the CIS through an opening, which is formed in the frame on a side opposite from the document feeding path across the CIS.
The opening may be formed in a position to be covered by internal components in the apparatus when the image reader unit is set in an operable closed position and exposed when the image reader unit is moved in an open position. Thus, when the image reader unit is in the open position, the worker can access the CIS through the exposed opening to install and remove the CIS in and from the image reading apparatus.